


И жить - можно

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Внезапное фандомное стихотворение о нелёгком пути Фая к смирению с собой.





	И жить - можно

Близнецы! Близнецы!  
Ты родился вторым,  
Ты — предвестник беды,  
Ты — проклятье!

Хоть умри, хоть живи,  
От судьбы не беги —  
Убежать не сумеешь  
Вовеки.

И сестра тебе — смерть,  
Одиночество — брат,  
Что об руку с тобой  
Ходят рядом.

Кто прогонит их прочь?  
И возможно ль помочь,  
Кто собою сулит  
Лишь несчастье?

Не спеши оттолкнуть —  
Есть ещё один путь:  
Раздели свою боль,  
И уймётся.

Ты родился на свет,  
И других таких — нет.  
Без тебя всё иначе,  
Не лучше.

Твоя смерть — чья-то боль,  
Одиночество — роль,  
И актёр ты не очень  
Хороший.

Отбрось маски к чертям,  
И увидишь всё сам:  
Раз ты есть — всё не так уж  
И плохо.


End file.
